


Casualidades e Confluências

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Destiny, God of Love, M/M, Reunions, ZoSan - Freeform, photographer, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Uma vez é acaso. Duas vezes, coincidência. Cinco vezes... Talvez Sanji devesse rever sua descrença em encontros destinados. Afinal, alguém certamente estava se esforçando para que ele e Zoro de reencontrassem.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Encontro 1: O destino não brinca em serviço

Ele era o melhor paparazzi da WanPísu, a revista de fofocas mais importante do país. Na maioria dos artigos que acabavam ganhando destaque na capa de diversas edições mensais, estava o nome de Vinsmoke Sanji como autor. Claro, também aparecia o nome de Nefertari Vivi ao lado do seu, pois quase sempre preparavam artigos em parceria. E melhor dizendo, as letras dos seus nomes eram reorganizadas em anagramas por questão de proteção, então ele nem podia se vangloriar sobre seus belos artigos por aí.

Além disso, aquela não era uma simples revista de fofocas como as outras. Seu foco eram escândalos envolvendo violência e falsas acusações contra grupos minoritários, crimes ambientais e corrupção, tudo contado numa narrativa ao estilo das revistas de fofocas comuns. Havia, porém, uma pequena seção para casais infiéis onde Sanji, sob a alcunha de Madame Black, dava prioridade em denunciar maridos que enganavam suas esposas influentes. Considerava-se um homem feminista que tinha como missão no mundo livrar as boas mulheres de homens de baixa qualidade.

Naquele exato momento Sanji estava agachado próximo a uma lixeira circulada por moitas floridas, esperando, com a câmera preparada em mãos, pela saída de uma socialite de dentro de um prédio com fachada de restaurante privativo. Pelo o que sua fonte confiável tinha dito, aquele lugar na verdade era um ponto de encontro para compra e venda de animais traficados. Traficantes e compradores em potencial se encontravam ali para, em uma sala subterrânea, averiguarem as opções e negociarem os valores. E tudo isso em plena luz do dia!

O celular vibrou em seu bolso e ele atendeu usando o mini fone de ouvido bluetooth que já deixava previamente em sua orelha esquerda para momentos como aquele.

— Alô — disse num tom baixo para não chamar a atenção para si. Como ainda era dia, havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas transitando pela calçada, o que dificultava e muito tentar ficar escondido.

— _Você já está atrás de outro furo, Sanji?_ — retorquiu a voz feminina bastante conhecida por ele. — _Você devia tirar umas férias, sabe. Assim que termina uma matéria você já vai atrás de outra! Desse jeito vai perder as boas oportunidades da vida._

— Vivi! — sussurrou animado, movendo um pouco o pé que estava começando a doer pela posição. Quanto mais essa socialite o faria esperar? — Não sei que boas oportunidades seriam essas. Sou ótimo no que faço e não vejo o porquê de não me empenhar nisso.

— _Sei que anda mergulhado no trabalho desde o caso daquela atriz que você gosta. Todo mundo erra, Sanji... Até você. Uma hora precisará superar isso._

Ele grunhiu, odiando relembrar o ocorrido. Tinha sido um mês atrás quando soube por algumas fontes que o marido de sua atriz favorita, Kalifa Cipher, estava com comportamentos suspeitos. Rapidamente Sanji se prontificou em averiguar e encontrar provas de sua traição. Nunca gostara do marido de Kalifa, pois o considerava inferior ao nível que aquela mulher excepcional merecia. Era baixo e feio, além de não possuir renome em HolyWood.

Porém, em sua pressa de mostrar para o mundo que o homem não prestava, publicou imagens e acusações de traições antes de confirmar realmente alguma coisa. Findou que, na verdade, a traição ocorria pelo lado de Kalifa e que o marido andava suspeito por estar tentando superar a depressão e problemas alcoólicos para poder cuidar dos filhos que Kalifa não fez questão de lutar judicialmente.

Foi uma decepção tão grande para Sanji — afinal, ela era sua diva pessoal — que bebeu bastante na mesma noite que outra revista publicou as informações corretas. Não sabia nem como chegou em casa e trocou de roupa de tão bêbado que estava e no dia seguinte ficou com uma terrível ressaca.

— _Mas voltando ao assunto das oportunidades... Você podia, por exemplo, sair pra visitar parentes ou se divertir e fazer boas recordações com os amigos. Quem sabe até encontre sua pessoa destinada._

Ao ouvir a última parte Sanji quis rir, mas se controlou. Seria rude rir de sua amiga assim e, ademais, deveria evitar ruídos desnecessários o máximo possível.

— Isso de pessoa destinada não existe. O que mais tem por aí é gente infeliz em relacionamentos com pessoas que juravam serem sua pessoa destinada.

Um suspiro ecoou do outro lado da chamada.

— _Muito positivo de sua parte. Cuidado para o deus do amor não castigar você por estar desprezando o poder do destino assim._

Sanji realmente não acreditava em destino, muito menos se fosse amoroso. Uma pessoa ideal para ele? Isso sequer era possível? As pessoas não eram feitas por encomenda como a Barbie e o namorado dela, que aliás parecia mais ser um amigo gay estereotipado.

— No dia que aparecer uma prova de pessoa destinada eu repenso essa possibilidade. — disse ele, dispensando o assunto. — Ah, se as fotos derem certo hoje, já envio editadas mais tarde.

Vivi começou a dar uma resposta insatisfeita relembrando-o sobre estar de folga e que mais tarde sairia para jantar com Nami, sua namorada, mas Sanji nada escutou. A socialite finalmente saía do restaurante e Sanji não poderia mais se distrair.

— Ela está saindo, vou desligar! — sussurrou apressado, finalizando a chamada e posicionando a câmera de modo que ficasse sem folhinhas dos arbustos na frente da lente.

A mulher no foco da sua câmera estava usando um chapéu branco de aba larga para ocultar o rosto. Contudo, os dois seguranças pessoais que a acompanhavam apenas evidenciavam sua identidade. O ideal seria uma foto mostrando seu rosto para ser uma prova definitiva de sua presença, mas Sanji precisaria se contentar com o disponível.

De repente um homem saiu pouco depois dela e pediu que ela esperasse. Assim que Sanji bateu os olhos no rosto do sujeito, soube que era um dos traficantes mencionados pela sua fonte. Sorriu animado com as fotos comprometedoras que tirava sem parar.

Ficou ainda melhor quando uma forte corrente de ar surgiu de súbito e fez com que o chapéu da mulher voasse de sua cabeça. Agora sim todos os detalhes estavam à vista! Sanji clicou rápido para não perder o momento, mas em sua animação não percebeu que uma senhora se aproximava com um cãozinho pinscher da moita onde estava se escondendo. O cão começou a latir desesperadamente quando cheirou a moita e notou o cheiro do humano agachado ali. A comoção do cão foi tão grande que chamou a atenção tanto da socialite quanto do traficante.

Visando sua própria segurança, levantou-se pronto para partir.

— Ele está com uma câmera! Peguem ele! — gritou a socialite a plenos pulmões.

Os seguranças altos e fortes começaram a correr em direção a Sanji, que não esperou mais para correr ágil e entrar na próxima rua estreita que encontrou. Passou por um emaranhado de ruelas e ruas secundárias, mas nada fazia os homens em seu encalço diminuir de ritmo. Forçou, então, seu corpo a aumentar ainda mais a velocidade, somente o suficiente para ganhar alguns preciosos segundos de antecedência, e se enfiou na primeira porta aberta e sem pessoas que encontrou.

Respirava forte, analisando rapidamente o lugar que entrou e percebeu que era um pequeno estúdio de tatuagem. Avistou também um curioso homem de cabelos verdes por trás de um balcão mais adiante e se apressou até ele.

— Te dou uma recompensa se deixar que eu me esconda aqui — disse já se abaixando para se esconder debaixo do balcão.

O tatuador olhou surpreso para o homem loiro que se agachava rente a suas pernas. Mal teve tempo de assimilar o pedido quando a porta se abriu novamente e um outro homem, este vestindo um costume negro e usando óculos escuros tal como os agentes de MIB, adentrou suado.

— Alguém passou por aqui? Um homem loiro levando uma câmera. — o segurança perguntou, esfregando a manga do paletó na testa para limpar o excesso de suor que havia ali. O tecido grosso daquele costume devia estar sendo um terrível tormento para ele.

O tatuador apoiou as mãos na superfície do balcão mogno sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de culpa em seu rosto. Sanji que estava agachado, abafando sua respiração com a mão, olhou para cima a tempo de ver a expressão estoica dele ao dizer:

— Não.

Sanji não saberia dizer se o segurança se sentiu intimidado pela cara de poucos amigos que o tatuador possuía ou se simplesmente tinha acreditado em sua resposta assertiva, mas ele nada respondeu e em seguida saiu deixando a porta fechar sozinha num clique suave.

— Ele já saiu. — confirmou o tatuador, afastando-se de onde estava para facilitar a saída de Sanji do esconderijo improvisado.

Assim que se pôs em pé Sanji ajeitou a franja e pigarreou tentando reaver um pouco de sua dignidade. Já tinha se metido em situações similares alguns pares de vezes e sempre era vergonhoso quando o perigo passava e precisava lidar com as expressões questionadoras das pessoas ao redor. Felizmente naquele caso só havia aquele tatuador mal encarado que nunca mais veria na vida.

Sanji o analisou rapidamente — uma capacidade adquirida graças aos anos aperfeiçoando seu olhar para furos. O cabelo verde curto dele combinava de um modo espantoso com o piercing na sobrancelha e também com as tatuagens que cobriam seus braços. Havia também três brincos dourados numa orelha só, além de vestir uma camiseta preta básica e uma calça jeans rasgada em alguns pontos das pernas. A junção desses componentes lhe conferia um aspecto _underground_.

— Agradeço pela ajuda. Quanto quer por isso? — indagou, buscando a carteira no bolso e torcendo para ter dinheiro o suficiente.

O tatuador não respondeu de imediato. Ele cruzou os braços fortes despreocupadamente, e ergueu a sobrancelha que possuía um piercing de adorno na extremidade. O olhar demorado dele fez Sanji ficar inquieto.

— Eu não quero dinheiro. — disse simplesmente.

As sobrancelhas de Sanji se uniram em confusão.

— Ah, certo. Em cheque, então?

— Você não especificou como seria a recompensa. Não quero dinheiro. — ele avançou um passo, fazendo Sanji recuar outro e bater a bunda na mesa de mogno.

— Ok, entendi... E o que você quer?

Num átimo o tatuador agarrou a barra da camiseta de Sanji e a ergueu até a altura do peito, mas o abdômen pálido ficou exposto por pouco tempo já que Sanji respondeu rapidamente com um tapa na mão dele.

— Sua pele clara é ótima para tatuagem. Qualquer cor consegue ficar em evidência, seria ótima para fazer propaganda do estúdio. — ele sorriu se afastando de Sanji. — Mas tatuagem não é para todos. Aceito um beijo.

A consternação no rosto de Sanji foi tão enfática que o sorriso do tatuador se alargou, claramente se divertindo com suas reações.

— E por que diabos eu aceitaria isso?

— Você que quis me dar uma recompensa. — ele deu de ombros. — Mas se não quiser, não vou obrigar.

Sanji apertou os lábios. Resolver com dinheiro teria sido muito mais prático, mas aquele tatuador musculoso e idiota tinha que rejeitar a oferta. Agora se fosse embora sem dar algo a ele, sentiria como se tivesse faltado com a sua palavra. Às vezes Sanji odiava ser tão criterioso com certos detalhes.

— Argh! Mas só _um_ beijo. — Sanji avisou, puxando-o pela gola da camiseta.

Os lábios se encontraram com um pouco de estranhamento. Eram duas pessoas que acabavam de se conhecer, afinal. Mas não demorou muito para que o beijo de fato acontecesse e Sanji nem se fingiu de recatado ao aprofundá-lo quando o tatuador abriu brevemente a boca. Deslizou sua língua pela dele sem receio, apesar de ficar um pouco surpreso pelo toque metálico de um piercing de língua. Ao menos aquele homem não tinha mal hálito nem tinha algum gosto duvidoso na boca.

Sanji se viu aproveitando mais do que deveria daquele beijo, quase se esqueceu que o estava dando por obrigação, porque, _porra_ , ele beijava muito bem. Mas quando o tatuador desceu uma das mãos para a base de sua coluna a fim de aproximar os corpos, Sanji despertou e se afastou dele, interrompendo o contato dos lábios e língua.

Eles se encararam por um curto momento antes de Sanji fechar a cara e ir em direção a saída empertigado.

— Está pago! Espero que nunca mais nos vejamos, marimo maldito! — queixou-se irritado e antes de sair ainda fez questão de estirar o dedo médio para aquele que continuava sorrindo prepotente a suas costas.

Ao sair do estúdio, Sanji passou por mais algumas ruas secundárias que achou menos provável dos seguranças estarem perambulando e pegou um táxi na primeira oportunidade que teve. Chegou em casa satisfeito e pronto para editar as melhores imagens da pequena seleção de 150 fotos.

Ao abrir a porta de casa já foi recebido pelos sons animados de suas duas preciosas princesas: Lis e Cloe. Largou a câmera sobre a mesinha da sala com cuidado, depois indo direto para a grande gaiola presente na sala. Um sorriso amável desenhou-se em seus lábios quando abriu a porta da gaiola para que suas papagaias pudesse sair e esticar as pernas. Elas, de pronto, vieram até a entrada e subiram no braço dele, já acostumadas a rotina.

— Como estão, princesas? — gracejou, acariciando levemente a plumagem da cabeça de cada uma.

Sanji, é claro, não esperou por uma resposta, pois suas aves não eram muito de tentar falar. Talvez por serem fêmeas ou por ele nunca ter posto esforço em ensiná-las a falar. Sanji simplesmente as amava do jeito que eram e não via problema nisso.

Colocou-as sobre as costas do sofá, enquanto ia na cozinha americana preparar algo para comer. Distraiu-se brevemente, cantando umas músicas que lhe vinham a memória enquanto cozinhava um jantar simples. No entanto, quando menos esperava, a lembrança do beijo naquela tarde invadia a sua mente com toda a riqueza de detalhes: a prepotência do sorriso, as belas tatuagens nos braços fortes, o piercing na língua.

— Deveria esquecer isso logo. Ficar relembrando esse tormento não vai fazer melhorar. — disse para si mesmo, num estado de negação indisfarçável.

Agora que estava em casa só tentaria relaxar e pensar na próxima matéria da revista. Nada iria retirá-lo de sua calma, pois estava em sua casa, seu templo. Separava um prato para despejar um pouco de macarronada para si quando encostou sem querer na panela quente e afastou a mão num movimento automático.

— Porcaria! — reclamou chacoalhando a mão no ar e indo rápido colocá-la na água corrente da torneira.

As papagaias piaram alarmadas como se entendessem que ele tinha se machucado — mesmo que fosse de leve — e agitaram as asas de onde estavam. Não podiam voar, pois as pontas de suas asas estavam cortadas.

— Merda. — vocalizou, de repente, uma de suas aves para surpresa do único humano no ambiente.

Sanji olhou espantado para ela. Cloe nunca tinha falado sequer um “olá” e agora vinha com um “merda” súbito? O que estava acontecendo ali?

— Merda! — gritou Cloe novamente como se fosse para confirmar que Sanji tinha ouvido certo.

— Talvez você esteja delirando, Sanji... — falou, afastando a franja do rosto.

Agora foi a vez de Lis gritar animada:

— Loiro bonito!

Sanji as encarou, mudo. Com certeza tinha algo muito errado ali.


	2. Encontro 2: Uma sombra indesejada

Sanji estava no balcão da PetShop do bairro vizinho, que era bem melhor e mais diversificado do que o que havia em seu bairro, com um pacote de ração para papagaios e novos brinquedos para suas aves nas mãos. E aproveitando que todos os atendentes da loja possuíam amplo conhecimento dos produtos e de seus respectivos bichos, ele resolveu tirar uma dúvida.

— Um papagaio pode aprender sozinho uma palavra nova?

O atendente, um jovem de cabeça raspada que usava uma camiseta com o símbolo da loja, o encarou confuso, parando de mover os dedos sobre a calculadora.

— Bem, eles podem aprender se for uma palavra repetida com bastante frequência e se tiverem estímulo.

Sanji suspirou.

— Não foi isso o que quis dizer. Um papagaio pode aprender a falar uma palavra que nunca ouviu alguém dizer por perto?

— O papagaio é um repetidor, aprende imitando sons que ouve, mas não tem o cérebro desenvolvido o suficiente para criar uma palavra, se é isto o que quer dizer.

Sanji não ficou muito convencido. Ele tinha um cuidado especial de não falar palavras feias perto de suas aves para que não tivessem a mínima possibilidade de aprenderem xingamentos ou coisas parecidas. Criou Cloe e Lis com o bom e o melhor dos cuidados como se fossem de fato princesas-aves, então não tinha como elas terem aprendido dele a falar “merda”. E Sanji também não ficava chamando a si mesmo de “loiro bonito”, só para constar. Não restava outra opção senão elas terem aprendido sozinhas já que não tinha mais humanos morando na casa além dele próprio.

— Tem realmente certeza disso? — Sanji insistiu. — Quero falar com alguém mais especializado. O veterinário está aqui hoje?

O atendente não pareceu ficar feliz de ser chamado, indiretamente, de pessoa sem conhecimento necessário. No entanto, Sanji não se importou se tinha ofendido ou não o atendente, apenas queria ter suas dúvidas sanadas.

— O veterinário não está disponível agora. Mas se quiser podemos agendar uma consulta. — o tom do rapaz já não era tão amigável quanto no início da conversa.

Não era bem uma consulta que Sanji queria e sim tirar algumas dúvidas. Será que aquele atendente não conseguia entender? O que ele tinha dentro da cabeça no lugar de um cérebro funcional?

— Tem como me passar o contat...

— Você vai passar o dia todo aí?! — reclamou uma voz masculina atrás dele.

Sanji se virou preparado para gesticular obscenamente e mandar a pessoa parar de aporrinhá-lo, mas quando seus olhos reconheceram a figura do tatuador do outro dia, ele apontou acusadoramente para o homem.

— _Você!_

— Eu. — o tatuador sorriu jocoso. Levava debaixo do braço um pacote grande e pesado de ração para cães. — Está me seguindo, fotógrafo?

Sanji arregalou os olhos muito azuis. Mas era muita ousadia daquele chantageador de beijos!

— Espera, como sabe que sou fotógrafo? — seus neurônios, que pareciam ter dado uma adormecida, trouxeram então uma lembrança do famigerado encotnro. — Não precisa responder, já lembrei. A câmera.

O atendente olhava de um para o outro, tentando entender se devia se intrometer na conversa ou não. Ele só queria fazer o trabalho dele em paz, mas sempre apareciam clientes complicados para atrapalhar seu dia.

— Bom dia, senhor Roronoa! Atendo o senhor daqui a pouco. — o atendente virou sua atenção para Sanji de novo. — Esse é o cartão com os contatos da loja, pode ligar quando quiser marcar uma consulta, senhor. Temos um site também, caso prefira.

Desistindo de tentar conseguir respostas ali, Sanji apertou os lábios enquanto abria a carteira.

— Qual a forma de pagamento, senhor Vinsmoke?

— Cartão. — disse, estendendo o pequeno objeto azul.

O tatuador se aproximou do balcão, depositando o pacote de ração em cima do móvel sem muita suavidade. Ele usava outra camiseta básica, mas essa, diferente da usada no primeiro dia em que se viram, tinha a gola em V. Curiosamente essas roupas simples combinavam com ele, já que davam ênfase as tatuagens em seus braços. Óbvio que Sanji não expressou essa opinião. E jamais iria.

Quando o atendente lhe entregou a sacola com seus produtos comprados, Sanji olhou bem dentro do castanho escuro dos olhos do tatuador e disse:

— Eu já uso essa loja há meses, então é você que está me perseguindo.

O tatuador entreabriu os lábios para retorquir, mas a voz do atendente foi mais rápida que a sua.

— Na realidade, os dois senhores frequentam há um bom tempo nossa loja. Só não tinham se encontrado até agora.

Sanji franziu o cenho e o senhor Roronoa também. Então aquele reencontro tinha sido uma mera coincidência? Como era possível eles nunca terem se encontrado naquela loja antes? Sem nem dirigir mais uma palavra a nenhum dos dois homens presentes, Sanji saiu do estabelecimento e caminhou encucado para casa, antes fazendo uns desvios em ruas aleatórias apenas por precaução. Nunca se sabia quando um musculoso suspeito resolveria segui-lo, não é mesmo?

Mas, no fim, era melhor voltar a pensar em suas meigas papagaias e na questão das palavras misteriosas. Aquilo sim era um assunto que merecia sua atenção.


	3. Encontro 3: Suspeite do bom samaritano

Depois da última matéria, que não foi manchete, ter sido um verdadeiro sucesso e um escândalo para a socialite que apoiava o tráfico de animais silvestres, Sanji mergulhou de cabeça em buscar outro furo. Dessa vez foi Vivi quem trouxe a informação sobre o envolvimento de um cantor que estava se tornando cada vez mais conhecido entre a população pobre por seus discursos apelativos. Mas esse mesmo cantor, por debaixo dos panos, ajudava a financiar uma empresa de desalojamento de pessoas de baixa renda para construção de prédios para a alta sociedade.

As fotos do encontro do cantor com o primo, que era o dono dessa empresa, tinham sido fáceis de conseguir. Tão fáceis que Sanji resolveu seguir o dono da empresa para ver se o flagrava indo visitar alguma das áreas onde eles estavam fazendo com que pessoas, que não entendiam seus direitos, assinassem termos cedendo suas propriedades a preços baixíssimos.

Quando mal tinha tirado dez fotos, um dos seguranças que ladeavam o dono da empresa percebeu a presença de Sanji perto de um carro. E foi assim que Sanji acabou novamente em situação de perseguição numa bela tarde ensolarada.

Ele acelerou a corrida na direção de um hotel que estava de portas abertas e com diversas pessoas entrando e saindo por causa de uma feira de livros que estava acontecendo em seus salões. Procurou misturar-se na multidão, que não era tão grande quanto esperava, e foi se afastando para algum canto mais remoto onde pudesse se esconder por um tempo.

Buscando andar calmo para não chamar a atenção, ele entrou num corredor amplo que levava para um salão menor que não estava sendo utilizado naquele evento. Pensava em subir pela escada que havia em meio a esse corredor — tinha quase certeza que no andar de cima estava tendo um pequeno evento de fantasias e jogos — para se esconder entre os jovens eufóricos do 1º andar. Mas antes de sequer pisar em um dos degraus uma mão forte o puxou em direção a uma porta debaixo da escada que nem tinha notado num primeiro olhar.

Assim que foi arrastado para dentro, do que descobriu ser um banheiro com apenas três cabines, e a porta fechou-se a suas costas, Sanji foi solto. Ele olhou estupefato para o homem que lhe arrastara até ali. E é óbvio que era _de novo_ o tatuador. Que diabos estava acontecendo que o encontrava em toda parte?

— Você de novo! — disse em tom acusatório.

O tatuador, chamado anteriormente de senhor Roronoa pelo atendente do PetShop, olhou para Sanji como se estivesse surpreso com sua reação.

— Eu não estou seguindo você, sobrancelha encaracolada. — bufou, franzindo o cenho. — Já estava aqui antes de você chegar.

Sanji continuou olhando para ele com muita descrença. O tatuador estava usando uma regata azul escuro, calça preta e coturnos — as tatuagens sempre em evidência e os piercings refletindo a luz do banheiro. Essas não eram vestes de alguém que ia em evento de gente intelectual. Ou será que ele estava no evento de jovens nerds do andar de cima?

— Mentira. E o que alguém como você estaria fazendo aqui?

O tatuador cruzou os braços.

— Estou aqui para comprar livros. Óbvio.

Sanji estreitou os olhos. Aquele homem de regata não tinha cara de quem era muito interessado em livros.

— E que tipo de livro você gosta?

— Do tipo que, uh, tem lutas de espadas.

— Ah, fala de literatura sáfica?

O tatuador disfarçou muito bem seu desconhecimento do termo quando respondeu um “Isso mesmo” cheio de confiança. Sanji soprou uma risada no ar.

— Você não faz ideia do que significa “sáfica”, não é?

Apesar do tom de pele dele ser mais escuro que o seu, Sanji pôde perceber facilmente quando seu rosto avermelhou em constrangimento.

— Tá, que merda. Isso não importa. Vi você sendo seguido e resolvi ajudar. Satisfeito?

Devia haver mais nessa história do que o tatuador estava contando, mas Sanji se viu obrigado a interromper a conversação quando ouviu uma voz grave ecoar pela porta: “Tem uma porta ali! Ele pode estar lá!”.

— Ah, merda! Eles me acharam — olhou ao redor procurando algum meio de escapar, mas a única janela que havia no ambiente era pequena demais para um homem adulto passar. Suas fotos estavam em risco! — Olha o beco sem saída que você me arranjou, seu cabeça de alga!

Sem titubear, o tatuador agarrou seu pulso de novo e o arrastou para a última cabine, trancando-os lá dentro. Sanji não entendeu o que aquele musculoso sem cérebro estava planejando e ficou ainda mais confuso quando o homem simplesmente o ergueu pelas axilas como se não pesasse mais do que o pacote grande de ração do outro dia. Foi por puro e simples reflexo que Sanji acabou envolvendo o tronco dele com as pernas e as mãos se firmaram nos ombros fortes. Quando se deu conta da posição comprometedora em que estavam, principalmente depois das mãos do tatuado irem para seu quadril com muita casualidade, o rosto de Sanji esquentou por inteiro.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo?! — ralhou o fotógrafo, começando a espernear para sair dos braços do outro.

— Fale baixo — retorquiu o de cabelo verde, segurando firmemente o quadril alheio. — E comece a gemer alto caso queira que essa farsa seja convincente.

Sanji nem precisou se questionar que tipo de farsa seria essa, pois no instante seguinte o tatuador movia o próprio quadril simulando uma investida contra a sua bunda. Abriu a boca para mandá-lo parar, mas concomitantemente a isso, a porta do banheiro se abriu fazendo um ruído metálico graças as dobradiças sem lubrificação.

De repente o tatuador deslizou a língua quente pelo pescoço de Sanji, aparentemente sem se importar com o quão suado ele estava. Isso causou um arrepiamento pelo corpo de Sanji, que apenas mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar o som de um possível gemido.

— Geme — o outro demandou aos sussurros, dessa vez mordendo o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que simulava mais uma investida.

O gemido surpreso que escapou de sua garganta não foi nem um pouco fingido, a mordida tinha sido bastante certeira. A autenticidade foi tanta que ocasionou um brilho fugaz no olhar do Roronoa momentos antes dele sugar um pouco de pele perto de onde mordera antes, aproveitando para descer as mãos do quadril e apertar sua bunda com força. Outro gemido escapou de Sanji, que agarrou de modo mais firme os ombros do outro.

Sanji não fazia ideia se estava sendo a adrenalina de ser descoberto ou se era pela própria pessoa que castigava seu pescoço com língua e dentes que estava fazendo com que seu corpo tivesse tal resposta. Ele era um homem feito, já bastante longe da energia juvenil, mas algo naquela situação estava atiçando suas terminações nervosas. E, bem, o pescoço era seu ponto fraco.

Enquanto continuavam aquela farsa, Sanji sentiu seu pênis endurecer dentro da roupa, mesmo sem ele dar tal permissão para isso. Não adiantava mais disfarçar: aquele maldito tatuado fazia bem seu tipo e isso o irritava mais do que satisfazia. No entanto, decidindo não se fazer de rogado quando estava tendo aquela nova oportunidade, Sanji segurou e puxou com força o cabelo da nuca do tatuador. E assim que ele virou o rosto para cima, Sanji o beijou.

Não foi um beijo sutil, muito menos cinematográfico. Também não conteve a estranheza do primeiro beijo que trocaram naquele pequeno estúdio de tatuagem. Os lábios, dessa vez, se moldaram perfeitamente, como se já tivessem feito isso mais vezes do que lembravam. Sanji ditou o ritmo do beijo, exigente e profundo do jeito que gostava. Somente o interrompeu para dar um sorriso rente aos lábios do tatuador quando este gemeu contra sua boca. Em questão de habilidades de beijo Sanji era tão bom quanto o outro.

De repente, porém, o corpo de Sanji foi afastado e largado em pé. Ele piscou confuso para o tatuador, mas este apenas lambeu os lábios e sorriu.

— Se não fosse fotógrafo, poderia ser ator. Fingiu tão bem que eu quase acreditei que você queria continuar. — disse soando irônico. — Eles já saíram faz um tempo.

Sanji não tinha percebido quando os seus perseguidores tinham saído do banheiro, na verdade tinha se esquecido completamente da existência deles.

— Se eu começo a fazer algo, então faço bem feito. — retorquiu ele no mesmo tom. O sentimento agradável do beijo tinha se dissipado como num passe de mágica. — Agora vou embora, pois tenho muito o que fazer.

Ambas as sobrancelhas do tatuador se ergueram com esse comentário final. Então, com um sorriso ainda mais provocativo, ele apontou para o bulbo presente nas calças de Sanji.

— Talvez você queira resolver isso aí primeiro.

Sanji também encarou seu próprio volume coberto. Quando tinha ficado tão duro? Desacreditado, ele olhou para as calças do tatuador, não percebendo nenhum volume tão notável quanto o seu. Sentiu-se ainda pior depois dessa constatação. O maldito sequer tinha ficado excitado?

Ao menos não precisou pensar numa resposta à altura, pois depois disso o tatuador simplesmente saiu sem se despedir. Sanji foi deixado consternado e com um pênis dolorido nas calças dentro do banheiro. Quando resolveu suas pendências e finalmente saiu de lá, ele foi em busca da cabeleira verde só para confirmar o motivo da presença dele naquele local.

Demorou um pouco, mas Sanji o avistou perto da barraca de literatura infanto-juvenil, sendo arrastado por um adolescente e um menino que não devia ter nem dez anos. Será que aqueles eram seus filhos? E se fossem, seria o ladrão de beijos casado? Na pior das hipóteses aquilo faria Sanji ser quase um amante com quem o tal Roronoa estava traindo a esposa. Bom, não é como se realmente fossem amantes, além de só terem se encontrado por puro acaso. Mas Sanji não podia negar que estava curioso sobre o sujeito que teimava em topar com ele em todo tipo de lugar.

E foi por essa razão que ele se aproximou discretamente, sempre olhando ao redor para se ater ao possível surgimento de seus perseguidores, para tentar captar alguma informação a mais. Por sorte, ao se esconder casualmente atrás de uma mulher alta que olhava os livros de uma bancada próxima de onde eles estavam, Sanji pôde ouvir parte de sua conversa.

— Não acredito que você se perdeu da gente, tio. — comentou o menino, parecendo ser muito perspicaz para sua pouca idade. — Estava fazendo o que sem a gente?

— Aposto que ele estava olhando livro pornô por aí. — disse o adolescente, com um sorriso descarado. Aquilo devia ser de família.

— O que é pornô, tio?

O tatuador pareceu desconfortável com a pergunta do sobrinho mais novo e Sanji riu internamente. Bem-feito para ele. Quem mandava deixar um adolescente e uma criança sozinhos no meio de um evento como aquele? Bem, ele tinha ido lhe salvar, mas Sanji não ia dar muito crédito para ele nesse momento.

Satisfeito por descobrir que eles não eram pai e filhos, Sanji se afastou dali a fim de ir para casa depois de mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Durante o trajeto que tomou até uma das saídas secundárias daquele prédio, ele teve a ligeira impressão de que arrancava olhares de várias pessoas por quem passava. Achou estranho, mas não se preocupou muito com isso.

Somente iria descobrir o motivo desses olhares quando chegasse em casa e, ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, visse as muitas marcas de chupões e mordidas espalhadas pelo seu pescoço.

_Maldito cabelo de alga!_


	4. Encontro 4: Incrédulos também têm momentos de fraqueza

Ele nem tinha planejado aquilo. Tinha ido para o parque apenas para aproveitar a visão noturna das árvores, a falta de pessoas e o movimento tranquilo da água na fonte. Ok, quem ele estava querendo enganar? Ninguém ficava voluntariamente em plena noite fria em um parque vazio. Mas naquele final de tarde, quando estava indo para o supermercado comprar algo para fazer o jantar, recebeu uma mensagem de um amigo avisando sobre um possível caso de traição de um ator não muito famoso de HolyWood. Sanji nem sabia se iria realmente ver algo comprometedor, mas resolveu arriscar.

Então lá estava ele, sentado em um dos bancos mais escondidos da área central do parque, esperando o tal ator passar. Numa pesquisa rápida na internet descobriu que ele geralmente fazia papel de vilão nos filmes e quando o dito cujo apareceu usando um sobretudo, supôs que ele parecia um vilão mesmo na vida real.

O ator parou próximo a fonte, batendo um dos pés no chão de modo ansioso. De tempo em tempo olhava para o relógio de pulso. A sua companhia devia estar atrasada. Sanji saiu lentamente de onde estava e deu uma volta por trás até chegar num ponto onde seria melhor de fotografar, mas que ainda pudesse se ocultar com um arbusto folhoso.

Ficou agachado por quase vinte minutos na mesma posição, apenas mudando o joelho com o qual se apoiava no chão irregular. Isso era tempo demais para ficar ocioso, assistindo o ator ficar cada vez mais ansioso próximo a fonte, então antes que tomasse consciência, pegou-se pensando no tatuador. Sempre que se reencontravam o sujeito acabava usando da situação para falar frases espertas e rir de Sanji. E por duas vezes tinha conseguido tomar beijos dele.

Quer dizer, tinha sido o próprio Sanji quem iniciara o beijo nas duas situações, mas isso era assunto para um outro momento. O que importava era que, do jeito que acabavam se reencontrando nos momentos mais imprevistos, não duvidava que ele surgisse a qualquer momento para rir de seu esconderijo atrás do mato. Ou quem sabe, viesse para roubar mais uns beijos. Sanji não iria achar isso tão ruim assim.

Pouco tempo depois, enquanto ainda pensava na possibilidade improvável do tatuador aparecer, Sanji viu uma mulher se aproximar também usando um sobretudo. Já tinha preparado a câmera pequena que levava para possíveis fotografias de emergência quando a mulher passou por um dos postes e seu rosto ficou mais visível. Era a esposa do ator!

Sanji não entendeu. Não era pra ser um caso de traição? Assistiu confuso quando os dois conversaram baixo entre si e depois, de mãos dadas, seguiram pra dentro da parte mais fechada do bosque. Será que estava planejando fazer coisas indecentes ao ar livre? Se fosse isso mesmo, ele não os julgaria. Afinal, ele também tinha essas vontades de vez em quando, embora nunca tivesse tido oportunidade de pô-las em prática. Seus ex-namorados e ex-namoradas tinham sido bem pudicos nessa questão.

Analisava se devia ou não seguir o casal bosque adentro para verificar se de fato não estavam envolvidos em algo mais escandaloso do que um simples sexo ao ar livre quando ouviu passadas apressadas se aproximando de onde estava. Só teve tempo de avistar um enorme cachorro marrom antes de ser derrubado e ter seu rosto lambido animadamente.

— Ei, o que é isso! — tentou afastar a língua do bicho de seu rosto, mas só o conteve brevemente quando suas mãos resvalaram na coleira.

As pessoas não costumavam caminhar com seus bichos àquela hora da noite. Seria esse o tal momento improvável que encontraria o tatuador? Sanji nem percebeu o quanto estava torcendo para isso acontecer até que, ao invés de surgir o homem de pele marcada e cabelo verde, quem apareceu foi uma mulher de cabelo preto e curto.

Ela correu em sua direção, já pedindo desculpas antes mesmo de Sanji poder ver seu rosto. O cachorro, agora mais calmo, estava sentado ainda perto de Sanji, com a cauda balançando animada.

— A guia rompeu de repente e ele correu como um louco! Desculpe! — ela arfava por ter corrido para acompanhar o cão. Não vestia roupas próprias de caminhada. — Sirius, você foi um menino muito mal! Não faça isso de novo. — ralhou ela com o cão.

Sanji sorriu, levantando-se e batendo na bermuda para tirar o excesso de areia e folhas.

— Ah, tudo bem, não precisa brigar com ele. Ele não me machucou.

— Tem certeza? Quer que eu te acompanhe em uma farmácia? Você pode ter se arranhado.

Negando a solicitude, Sanji deu um carinho na cabeça do cão e se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até a saída do parque, já que não sabia que tipo de pervertido poderia estar andando por aquelas redondezas.

A decepção por essa previsão falha de encontro com o tatuador duraria até sua própria chegada em casa, onde ficaria um pouco mais animado depois de ser recebido por suas amadas papagaias e por um suflê feito por Vivi e sua namorada, Nami. Um presente por seu empenho no trabalho e também um pedido para que ele relaxasse mais.

Depois até riria desse delírio sobre acreditar que o encontraria de modo tão improvável. Não era de seu feitio crer nesse tipo de coisa, muito menos se fosse para rever alguém que nem sabia o nome e que lhe irritava só de ver o sorrisinho prepotente dele. Por um breve momento aquele papo de Vivi sobre o deus do amor até lhe veio à mente, mas logo o dispensou.

Destino definitivamente não existia.


	5. Encontro 5: E, enfim, o mistério se desvenda!

Contra a sua vontade Sanji foi obrigado a tirar alguns dias de folga. A sua chefe não estava disposta a ser processada por matar seus funcionários por trabalhar demais e nem queria ser forçada a pagar por mais hora extra. Tudo possuía um limite. Então ela ameaçou despedi-lo caso não ficasse em casa e passasse um tempo restaurando a saúde. Com isso Sanji não teve outra opção senão aceitar.

Planejou algumas distrações como livros e filmes, além de voltar a cozinhar refeições melhores do que o que vinha cozinhando com produtos pré-cozidos. Cedo do seu primeiro dia de descanso ele saiu para comprar produtos frescos na feirinha perto da estação. Voltou para casa com bom humor e duas sacolas reutilizáveis cheias de bons alimentos. Mas mal tinha aberto a porta quando uma viatura da polícia parou diante sua casa, com a sirene soando estridente e as luzes de cima do carro piscando como loucas.

O barulho da sirene foi interrompido quando o primeiro policial saiu da viatura, mas as luzes continuaram piscando em azul e vermelho num ritmo frenético.

— O senhor mora nessa residência? ­— perguntou o policial ajeitando o quepe na cabeça e lançando um olhar duro para Sanji.

— Moro.

— Sozinho ou possui família?

Sanji franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sozinho. Por quê?

O segundo policial, depois de descer do carro com certa dificuldade graças a sua barriga proeminente e o cinto travado, também lhe lançou um olhar duro.

— Recebemos uma denúncia de sequestro e maus tratos em sua residência, senhor...

— Vinsmoke Sanji. E eu não tenho ninguém sequestrado na minha casa! — Sanji nunca se sentiu tão ofendido desse jeito. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido abordado pela polícia, nem na adolescência quando foi um pouco rebelde! Até em sua profissão ele conseguia agir dentro da lei.

— Não duvidamos de sua palavra, senhor Vinsmoke. Mas poderia permitir que revistemos sua casa só para tranquilizar os seus vizinhos?

Ao ouvir a palavra “vizinhos” ele olhou rapidamente para a casa a direita da sua, percebendo de imediato a cabeça da sua vizinha lhe espiando no muro. Segundos depois dela perceber que era observada, a cabeça sumiu de vista.

Sanji suspirou.

Aquela vizinha, uma senhora aposentada sem um passatempo decente, tinha escolhido como objetivo descobrir algum segredo sombrio de Sanji. Ele não tinha um segredo assim, claro. Mas isso não importava para ela. Certa vez até lhe acusou de estar pervertendo os jovens do bairro só porque ele tinha decidido usar uma calça de couro justa para ir passear.

— Claro, vocês podem entrar, mas não encontrarão nada de errado...

Ele interrompeu a própria frase quando um grito estridente ecoou pela porta que acabara de abrir. Um “me salvem” tão sofrido que os policiais o empurraram e entraram rapidamente para averiguar quem precisava de ajuda. Bem, eles ficaram surpresos quando apenas encontraram as duas aves dentro da gaiola. Ainda olharam cômodo por cômodo, fresta por fresta, mas não acharam ninguém mais.

O policial pareceu confuso.

— Mas quem pediu ajuda?

Nesse momento Lis, sua papagaia mais velha, interrompeu o banho que tomava para gritar novamente em tom estridente um “me salve! AH!”. Logo em seguida Cloe emendou com um “merda”. Os policiais encararam as aves com total surpresa.

— Bem, percebemos que houve um equívoco na ligação que recebemos. Não o incomodaremos mais, senhor Vinsmoke. Tenha um bom dia. — disse o primeiro policial, pigarreando.

— O senhor não devia ensinar esse tipo de frase para seus bichos. — disse o outro, repreendendo-o.

Depois os dois saíram sem fazer mais comentários e o Vinsmoke finalmente pôde ficar em paz em sua própria casa. Mas Sanji não julgou os policiais por ficarem tão chocados. Ele mesmo tinha ficado bastante surpreso quando, a cada vez que suas papagaias vocalizavam, repetiam frases bizarras que nunca tinha usado antes. Quando começaram a dar gritos aleatórios e repetir coisas como “me salve” e “socorro” Sanji já estava considerando a possibilidade de ou estar sendo assombrado ou de suas aves serem a reencarnação de pessoas muito sofridas na vida passada. Não cabia explicações mais racionais.

Embora nunca tenha achado que os gritos estranhos acabassem virando caso de polícia, claro.

Ainda não era nem meio-dia e ele já estava cansado. Desistindo de cozinhar naquele momento, Sanji subiu para descansar um pouco na cama. Cochilou por quase uma hora e meia, mas quando levantou estava mais disposto a aproveitar seu dia de folga. Comeu um pedaço de torta de pêssego que havia na geladeira, capturou uma maçã da cesta em cima da bancada e buscou seu tapete de yoga na dispensa. Iria se exercitar um pouco no quintal para começar a tal recuperação da saúde.

Pretendia aproveitar para deixar suas papagaias tem um momento de ar fresco e andar pelo jardim, mas ao se aproximar da gaiola percebeu de súbito que estava tudo muito silencioso ali. O motivo: Cloe e Lis não estavam em parte alguma da gaiola. Ele desesperou-se. Começou a procurá-las por toda a parte, revirando os móveis e chamando por seus nomes. Quando não as encontrou dentro de casa, saiu para o quintal para ampliar a busca.

No entanto, para seu total choque e incompreensão, ele flagrou suas duas aves em cima do muro de divisa com a casa que era sua vizinha pelo lado esquerdo, piando animadas para um familiar homem alto de cabelo verde. O tatuador não estava dentro de seu quintal, é claro. Ele permanecia do lado dele conversando com as aves como se fossem velhos amigos. Sanji estava mortificado. Desde quando eles eram vizinhos?!

— O quê... Você aqui?! — conseguiu balbuciar ao se aproximar embasbacado de onde ocorria a cena de traição. — Está roubando minhas aves?!

O tatuador também ficou surpreso.

— Ah, hoje você está em casa.

Sanji uniu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

— Então você está mesmo roubando minhas aves?

— Quê? Eu não. Eles que costumam escapar quando você não está em casa. Não tenho culpa se eles gostam de mim.

— Está dizendo que elas fogem intencionalmente para ver você? — deu uma risada seca. Aquilo era um absurdo. — E desde quando você é meu vizinho? Está me perseguindo até aqui?!

O vizinho bufou, girando os olhos.

— Vai me acusar de roubar suas cuecas também? — ao perceber que Sanji parecia mesmo disposto a fazer essa pergunta, o tatuador fez um gesto para que se calasse. — Não estou roubando coisa alguma. E mesmo você sendo um loiro bonito, não vou pegar suas cuecas.

Loiro bonito.

 _Loiro bonito_.

Onde era que ele já tinha ouvido falar aquilo? Ah! Suas papagaias repetiam isso vez ou outra! Sanji apertou a ponte do nariz.

— Espera, foi você que ensinou minhas princesas a falar?

O tatuador coçou a nuca, sem nem se forçar a responder. Isso foi equivalente a assinar um termo de confissão. Sanji grunhiu. Nem suspeitara por um só momento que a verdade seria tão menos fantástica quanto as possibilidades que estava cogitando. Ele nem queria pensar em como suas aves escapavam da gaiola, saiam de casa e depois voltavam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seriam suas aves melhores atrizes que Angel Jolie?

— Sabia que a polícia veio aqui por causa das frases que você ensinou a elas? Achavam que eu estava mantendo alguém em cárcere privado!

Uma risada alta escapou do vizinho de cabelo verde. Pela sua expressão e pela postura descontraída apoiada no muro de 1,65 de altura, pôde perceber que ele estava genuinamente despreocupado. Sanji se irritou.

— E naquele outro dia você fez o que quis no meu pescoço. Só soube o porquê de estarem me encarando no caminho quando cheguei em casa e vi as muitas marcas que você deixou. 

— Mas disso aí você gostou. — ele disse com bastante certeza e ainda esboçando um sorriso sacana. — Lembro bem do quanto. — falou, dando um olhar sugestivo para as calças de tecido leve que o fotógrafo usava para fazer yoga.

O rosto de Sanji esquentou de leve com a resposta descarada dele, mas não expressou qualquer outro sinal de constrangimento. Ele avançou para mais perto do muro e espelhou o sorriso do vizinho. Aquele era um jogo que dois poderiam jogar.

— E vai dizer que não gostou também? Você marcou bastante minha pele e pareceu disfrutar do beijo que te dei.

— Poderia ter marcado mais se tivesse tempo, mas estava ocupado e com companhia. — deu um carinho na cabeça de Cloe que tinha se aproximado procurando receber atenção. A ave assobiou feliz. — E você deveria me agradecer por ajudar suas _princesas_ a voltarem para casa. Tem uma abertura na tela da sua porta. Você devia consertá-la.

Sanji teve vontade de dizer que sabia quem eram as companhias dele, mas aí o tatuador poderia pensar que ELE era um perseguidor, então ficou quieto sobre isso. Em vez de comentar sobre esse tema, resolveu continuar a falar de suas aves. Aliás, era surpreendente descobrir que aquele recém descoberto vizinho vinha ajudando suas aves a voltar para casa, mesmo que em contrapartida ele tivesse ensinado frases comprometedoras para as bichinhas. Mas talvez realmente precisasse agradecê-lo.

— Qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de decência faria is—

Interrompeu-se quando um latido amistoso soou ao lado do tatuador. Um cachorro? De imediato Sanji se esticou sobre o muro para observar a fisionomia do animal, mas nem precisou olhar muito para reconhecê-lo como o mesmo que viu naquela noite no parque. O grande cachorro marrom que gostava de lamber desconhecidos e não parecia ser de raça definida. Como era mesmo o nome pelo qual a mulher tinha chamado ele?

— Sirius! — lembrou-se de repente. O tatuador olhou estranho para ele.

— Como você sabe o nome do meu cachorro?

Sanji olhou bem para o homem de expressão desconfiada, deslizando o olhar pelos cabelos cor de grama e descendo para os braços fortes e tatuados. Naquele dia ele estava sem camisa, exibindo um belo abdômen definido que ele apreciou demoradamente. Qualquer pessoa normal estranharia esse tanto de encontros coincidentes, mas Sanji já havia superado essa etapa. Pra começo de conversa tinha sido ele mesmo quem decidira entrar no estúdio de tatuagem. Aquilo aparentemente tinha desencadeado tudo.

— Não acha que estamos nos encontrando bastante por aí sem nem termos nos apresentado?

O tatuador ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não pareceu preocupado com isso quando saiu estirando o dedo lá no estúdio. Nem quando me chamou de perseguidor ou quando te ajudei pela terceira vez.

Sanji ignorou seu comentário irrelevante. E terceira vez? Na segunda vez que se encontraram não houve ajuda alguma, apenas se viram por casualidade no mesmo petshop, então não podia ser adicionada nessa contagem. Certamente ele não era muito bom com cálculos.

— Sou Vinsmoke Sanji. — disse estendendo a mão sobre o muro para cumprimentá-lo.

O tatuador encarou sua mão estendida por breves segundos agonizantes, mas por fim retribuiu o cumprimento apertando a mão oferecida.

— Roronoa Zoro. Mas eu já sabia seu nome.

Sanji o fitou confuso.

— Me conhece de algum lugar?

— A vizinha daquele lado espalhou para algumas pessoas da rua que eu e você estávamos trabalhando juntos para desvirtuar os jovens ou sei lá o quê. O papel acabou sendo entregue aqui em casa também. Tinha até uma foto sua. — Zoro deu de ombros. — E você mesmo se apresentou no dia que te achei bêbado.

Sanji sorriu imaginando facilmente a vizinha espalhando folhetos na reunião do centro comunitário do bairro. Folhetos sobre como ele, com suas roupas justas, e Zoro, com as tatuagens e piercings, representavam perigo para a moral dos jovens de bem. Aquela senhora devia arranjar um hobby de verdade para passar o tempo...

— Imagine o tipo de boato que iria circular caso eu te chamasse para jantar na minha cas... Espera. Quando foi que você me viu bêbado?

Zoro se abaixou para acariciar a cabeça de seu cachorro e jogar longe o pedaço de graveto que Sirius levava na boca. Logo depois o cachorro correu atrás do graveto, muito animado.

— Na hora do jantar nós conversamos. Aí eu te digo do dia bêbado e você me diz como sabe o nome do meu cachorro.

Sanji não conseguiu evitar o sorriso diante de tamanha ousadia. O homem estava se convidando para jantar em sua casa? Não era todo dia que isso acontecia, então precisava parabenizá-lo por conseguir surpreendê-lo. Esticou o braço sobre o muro para que suas princesas subissem nele e deu as costas para Zoro, voltando tranquilamente para casa. Aquele jantar, caso acontecesse, poderia ser conveniente para ambas as partes e de brinde ainda gerariam boatos interessantes para distrair sua vizinha de tempo exageradamente livre.

— Às 19 horas em ponto apareça na minha porta. — Sanji avisou antes de entrar. — Não se atrase.

Sim, eles jantaram juntos. E sim, Sanji achou bastante proveitosa a presença do tatuador em sua mesa, que comeu vorazmente como se a comida em seu prato fosse a melhor do mundo. A atração que sentiam um pelo outro era inegável, além disso a frequência que se reencontravam provavelmente devia indicar algo. No entanto, Sanji ainda não acreditava em pessoa destinada. Isso lhe parecia um exagero. Mas talvez pudesse acreditar em compatibilidade corporal e ao menos isso ele poderia descobrir facilmente, bastava seduzir o homem com quem jantava.

Mas quem em plena consciência decidia vir sem camisa para jantar na casa de alguém?


	6. Encontro 0: O verdadeiro início de tudo

Zoro voltava para casa depois de festejar com a irmã sobre a recente conquista de um local para seu estúdio de tatuagem quando avistou um corpo jogado sobre algumas sacolas de lixo. Era o corpo de um homem loiro bem vestido, mas que estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia balbuciar algo coerente. Ele era morador daquele bairro, lembrava vagamente de vê-lo entrando na casa ao lado da sua, mas como o sujeito estava alterado demais pelo álcool não tinha conseguido cambalear direto para a própria casa. Bom, Zoro não o conhecia de verdade e não se importava, então se virou para ir embora com as mãos nos bolsos.

No entanto, Zoro não tinha o coração tão duro quanto gostava de pensar. Ele era, sim, rude em muitas situações e as vezes se expressava de uma forma terrível, mas não era alguém tão ruim que deixaria aquele homem à mercê de pessoas más intencionadas. Quando chegou mais perto viu que o loiro tinha até um rosto bonito, apesar das sobrancelhas esquisitas. Passou um braço dele pelo seu pescoço e o ergueu sem muita dificuldade. Depois começou a se dirigir a sua rua, praticamente arrastando o homem pendurado em si.

— _Kalifa_ — choramingou o homem loiro próximo ao seu rosto e Zoro torceu o nariz com o cheiro desagradável do hálito dele. — Você era minha deusa!

O choramingo sobre a mulher desconhecida continuou até que alcançaram a porta do loiro. Zoro começou a mexer nos bolsos da calça dele em busca das chaves. Achou-a num dos bolsos da frente, mas quando enfiou a mão para buscá-la, o loiro riu e segurou seu pulso.

— E essa mão boba? — os olhos azuis focaram no rosto de Zoro. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios ébrios e antes que pudesse prever suas intenções, o loiro avançou e deu um beijo desajeitado nos lábios de Zoro. Depois o loiro apalpou descaradamente o abdômen dele coberto pelo moletom — Você é bem fortinho, então eu deixo. Gosto bastante de músculos como os seus... Se você tirar a camisa eu poderia acabar te atacando. — ele deu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. — Ei, quer vir pra minha cama?

Zoro bufou, puxando as chaves de vez. Não acreditava que estava recebendo um convite desses de alguém que mal conseguia se manter em pé sozinho.

— Me convide de novo quando estiver sóbrio e talvez eu aceite. — resmungou, não querendo prolongar aquela conversa.

O loiro sorriu.

— Certo. Promessa é dívida. — ele falou quando foi largado de qualquer jeito no chão do próprio quarto.

Zoro ia deixá-lo ali mesmo, já tinha sigo gentil demais em trazê-lo para dentro de casa, mas por algum motivo achou a cena um pouco deplorável. A roupa do loiro não estava em seu melhor estado depois dele cair e rolar pelo lixo. O cheiro, então, era ainda pior quando unido ao bafo de álcool.

Sentindo-se tão idiota quanto um bom samaritano qualquer, Zoro arregaçou as mangas e vasculhou o guarda-roupa que não era seu em busca de uma roupa substituta para o outro. Depois de retirar a roupa suja e vestir a limpa, que por casualidade era um pijama, percebeu que tinha vestido as peças ao avesso. Bom, isso não importava. Durante todo o tempo da troca de roupa o loiro ficava dizendo como achava Zoro atraente com aquelas tatuagens — visíveis por causa das mangas arregaçadas — e que seu cabelo lembrava a grama da casa da sua avó. Foi um elogio estranho, mas Zoro decidiu relevar.

— Sério, você é muito meu tipo. Foram os deuses que mandaram você pra curar meu coração partido.

Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto o ajudava a se ajeitar na cama. Depois jogou o cobertor por cima e admirou satisfeito seu trabalho terminado.

— Você está com o coração partido? — perguntou um tanto incrédulo. Pela aparência dele, um rosto típico de príncipe de filme da Berbie, dava para imaginar que conquistaria facilmente qualquer pessoa de seu interesse.

— Porque as pessoas são tão falsas em HolyWood? — ele choramingou mais um pouco sem respondê-lo, mencionando a tal Kalifa outra vez. Mais tarde Zoro pesquisaria sobre essa mulher na internet, apenas para saciar sua curiosidade. — Só minhas princesas valem a pena... Ah, eu ainda não as alimentei!

O loiro tentou levantar, mas Zoro o empurrou de volta para a cama.

— Fala das aves na sala? Eu coloco a comida delas.

— Além de forte, ainda é legal. Me beije da próxima vez que me vir.

Zoro rolou os olhos. O porquê de ainda estar se demorando ali era um verdadeiro mistério.

— Se você está pedindo...

— Meu nome é Sanji... E o seu? — perguntou num fio de voz, mas ao prestar atenção no ressonar baixo, Zoro viu que ele caíra no sono antes mesmo que pudesse responder.

Ele suspirou ao sair do quarto cuidadosamente para não despertar o bêbado trabalhoso. Desceu as escadas e procurou onde ficava o pacote de ração para as aves, preenchendo as vasilhas até a borda — o que causou uma feliz comoção na gaiola.

Zoro ainda passaria alguns dias pensando no loiro bonito que encontrou na sarjeta. Como eram vizinhos era bem provável que se vissem de novo, mas ele achava improvável que o outro mantivesse seu desejo de receber um beijo tão sem motivo. Entretanto, quando se reencontrassem de modo inesperado no seu próprio estúdio, não pensaria duas vezes antes de propor um beijo de recompensa. Afinal, quem seria idiota de ignorar uma boa oportunidade dessas?

E dessa vez nenhum dos dois estaria bêbado.

FIM.


End file.
